


Temporary Malfunction

by gildedfrost



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Phalloplasty, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Connor, Trans Hank Anderson, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 12:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gildedfrost/pseuds/gildedfrost
Summary: After a maintenance visit, Connor becomes oversensitive and insatiable. He keeps it to himself for a couple of days before accepting Hank's help.





	Temporary Malfunction

**Author's Note:**

> Connor has a vulva + vagina, and Hank has a penis via phalloplasty.

Software upgrades, Connor decides, may be more trouble than they’re worth.

It was inevitable, really, that he would have his software looked at by a technician, and halfway through 2039 he finally took the step to get his code looked at when his reconstructions began failing to complete. As a prototype, he wasn’t meant to last out in the field for more than a few months. A year, maximum, with regular maintenance. Given the lack of maintenance and the time since his first mission last August, it’s no wonder something went wrong.

A skilled technician--an android--took a day to comb over his code and make the necessary adjustments, then sent him on his way.

His reconstructions work perfectly now. Other things come easier to him now: Calibrating and maintaining his forensics suite, organizing his data (a common problem for most deviants now), and the dismissal of now-obsolete errors.

With the fixes, however, his recognition and interpretation of sensory input was smoothed out.

He sits still in the passenger seat of the car, neither his face nor his body language giving him away as his cock presses firmly against the front of his jeans. His underwear is damp with slick--and he’s taken to wearing underwear now out of necessity--and he’s rock hard as Hank drives them back from their lunch break. Has been since a little after they arrived at work that morning.

As with any software changes, he knows he will adapt and it will become less overwhelming over time. How much time is the question he doesn’t know the answer to. It’s the third day of this so far and he’s not sure at what point he should reach back out to the technician.

“You alright?” Hank asks as they stop at a red light. “You’ve been awfully quiet.”

“I’m reviewing my recent software changes. Nothing to be concerned about, Hank,” Connor says, offering him a smile.

He’s at least glad that his reconstruction and preconstruction software has been fixed. His mind has constantly been running fantasy scenarios, everything from memories of sleeping with Hank to wireframe preconstructions of being fucked over his desk right in the middle of the bullpen. With his processing power, he’s fully capable of working and daydreaming at the same time despite the situation in his pants.

His cock twitches as he thinks about what it would be like to suck Hank’s cock right there in the car, leaning over and taking him whole, working his length with vigor, sucking and slurping and licking until he comes. He can suck Hank off in the span of only a minute--and has done so a few times, stroking his own ego in the process even if Hank flushes with embarrassment despite his pleasure.

Problem is, he can also get himself off that quickly. Without a refractory period of any sort, it’s possible to fuck himself into a mental and physical haze, coming so many times he runs himself dry, which is what he’s done the past two evenings, thankful to have fluid refills at home.

He bites his lip as he clenches down around nothing, thinking about how Hank might feel inside of him now that the data from his sensors is so painfully strong. Every inch of skin, all of his warmth and texture… A shiver runs down his spine.

Sex is good. He’s always enjoyed it. But now that masturbation is mind-blowing, what would it be like to feel Hank pounding him? Hitting all of his most pleasurable spots? Would he even be able to walk after he came, or would he be a blubbering mess?

“Software changes, huh?” Hank says, and Connor blinks back to awareness.

He’s mortified to realize that he’s staring at Hank’s crotch.

“Software changes,” he says, folding his hands in his lap and shifting his legs as his head snaps forward, watching the road before them. He clears his throat. “Yes. That.”

“Are you sure you’re okay, Connor? If something’s messed up, we can go back, you know. I mean, who knows what your code can do if the wrong thing got changed.”

“I’m just adjusting, that’s all. Some parts of my perception have changed now and I need some time to acclimate to that. I appreciate your concern, but I’m okay.” He’s run the calculations. He’ll be fine, provided they leave work by five. A nice, long shower ought to give him the time and privacy he needs, even if the next few hours feel torturous. “I’ll let you know if anything seems particularly troublesome.”

“Alright, fine.” Hank pulls into the parking lot and shuts off the engine, leaning over to give Connor a quick kiss. The texture of his lips sends a jolt through him and he bites back a moan. “Let’s get back to work, then.”

* * *

After work, Hank doesn’t drive them home.

Connor senses it before they enter the car, and he can tell easily that they’re not on the path home. “Eating out tonight?” he asks. He’s still aching, cock stiff and sliding against the slick in his pants. He cleaned up a bit in the bathroom, but he hasn’t let himself indulge; he’s not sure how long he’d spend if he did.

“I wanted to go for a walk. Spend time with you, talk about a few things. You didn’t say you had any plans.” Hank glances at him. “We can go home if you prefer, but, you know, I thought it’d be a nice change of pace, and the weather’s nice.”

He licks his lips. “Okay. Yes.” He nods, feeling his hole clench. “A walk. Together. Sounds good.”

They arrive at the park, a nice place with a forest trail that closes at sunset. It smells of rain and the place shines in the late afternoon sunlight, drops of water clinging to the plants after the earlier showers. There’s only two other cars there and a few people eating at the picnic tables.

Hank takes his hand when they step out, leading him along to one of the paths that disappears into the woods. “How’ve you been lately? Seriously, with the programming stuff,” he says as they set along the trail. “I know you said it’s handled, but I’m curious. I don’t really know much about it, but I want to.”

“You want to?” Connor quirks an eyebrow even as he’s struggling to keep composure. He tries to focus on anything around him--birds, insects, plants, the gorgeous nature around them--but Hank’s hand in his makes him about ready to fall apart. “It will make me sound more like a computer. A machine.”

He shrugs. “It’s still you. So, hit me. What’s up? I trust you’re alright, cause you said as much, but I want to know what’s spinning about in that head of yours.”

“It’s…” Connor rolls words about as he struggles past the images in his head. The strain of his cock against his pants is distracting. “It’s like cobwebs have been cleared from my mind, or parts that have been out of alignment have been realigned. I feel sharper than I have in months. Deviancy wasn’t meant to work with normal programming, and the technician was able to make the pieces click in a way they couldn’t on their own.”

“Huh. You know what, that makes a lot of sense, actually.”

“It does?”

“Yeah. Like you’ve got a new sort of clarity in your mind. I get it.” Hank grins and lets go of his hand to wrap an arm around his waist. “Is that what’s been overwhelming you?”

“Sort of.” Connor licks his lips. Hank’s hand feels hot against his hip and he aches for it to move lower. “My perception of sensory information has changed as well. It’s as if there was a barrier between myself and my senses before--I could smell, feel, and taste, but everything is stronger now. Even the fabric of my shirt against my skin feels new to me. I didn’t know it was possible to feel more than I did, but it seems I’ve been missing out.”

“Missing out? So it’s not too much for you?”

“It’s a lot,” he admits, “but it’s bearable. The intensity will subside. Until then, I will continue to be hypersensitive.”

“Is that why you haven’t been handsy lately?”

He rolls his eyes. “Yes. I don’t want to push this onto you.”

Hank stops, and Connor stops with him, meeting his eyes. “Okay, look. Don’t be ridiculous. You wouldn’t be--”

“No offense, but you don’t have the stamina.”

That stuns him into silence, and then Hank laughs, the sound bright and rough, and Connor has to stop his hips from making any sort of lewd movements in response. “What, you think I’d leave you hanging after one go? I’ve got hands, I’ve got a mouth, and we’ve got plenty of toys.” He leans in close to him, beard tickling against his ear with a sensation that makes Connor let out a breathless moan. “I can keep you going for hours, babe.”

Connor grabs the collar of his shirt and presses himself against Hank, grinding against his thigh. “Please.”

Hank’s eyebrows raise. “Didn’t think you were that horny.”

“I haven’t stopped being aroused for a few days now,” he says, nosing at Hank’s neck. “Touch me, Hank.”

“Oh. _Oh. _This is why you’ve been taking long showers.”

“And going to bed early.” He grinds at Hank again, and he’s so close now. “I haven’t gotten off since seven this morning.”

Hank’s hand rests on his backside. Not what he wants, but an improvement. “Have you been sleeping?”

“Barely.” He licks a line up Hank’s neck and the taste hits him hard, hips stuttering. “I came almost forty times the first night.”

“What? Jesus, Connor, you seriously should’ve asked me for some help.”

Connor can’t think to respond as he grinds against Hank’s leg, pleasure peaking as he comes. He rides out his orgasm, the pressure against his cock delicious and almost overstimulating, and he feels as his panties are further soaked with his fluids, hot against his synthskin.

“Holy shit,” Hank whispers. “I, uh. Do you want to go home?”

“No.” Connor’s voice is shaky. “Not yet.”

“Then we’re gonna get off the path.” He separates himself from Connor and the android reluctantly obliges, then guides him into the woods in search of a discreet enough thicket where they won’t be seen from the path.

As soon as Connor gauges their distance as adequate enough to avoid most detection by sight or sound he pulls Hank close, backing up against a tree. “I need you,” he says, putting pressure on Hank’s shoulders. He watches with half-lidded eyes as Hank drops to his knees. “God, Hank, I need you.”

Hank unzips his pants and mouths him through his underwear, making him sob as he laces his fingers through his grey hair. Connor thrusts into his mouth, gyrating quickly as Hank sucks him, and another orgasm rips through him with a low moan. Hank moves aside the fabric of his panties and Connor can feel his tongue, soft as velvet, its heat and texture and wetness so much better now than ever before. He doesn’t want to stop feeling this.

But Hank parts of his own accord, strands of slick connecting his mouth to Connor’s cock, and Connor pouts at him. “I don’t need to wait, Hank. It isn’t too much.” His voice is tinged with static.

“Shut up.” Hank unzips his own pants to palm at his dick and leans in to suck Connor again, bringing forth another moan.

His tongue is like heaven, Connor thinks, if there is anything on Earth that can be analogous to something like heaven, and it takes a monumental effort on his part to gently pull Hank back before he reaches another peak. “Hank,” he says, voice rough. “I want your cock in me.”

“Yeah, babe?” Hank says, and he dips two fingers inside Connor’s dripping hole, making his eyes roll back. “Think you can handle my cock?”

“Y-yes.” Connor locks his legs in place as he comes again, the texture of Hank’s fingers proving to be too much.

Mercifully, Hank gives him a minute, the human standing beside him with a hand on his waist and waiting until he can speak coherently again. “Good?”

“If your hand’s that good, your cock’s going to be better.” Connor pulls him into a sloppy kiss and reaches down for Hank’s cock, pleased to find that it’s already been pumped to fullness. “Fill me, Hank,” he says, shoving down his pants just enough to provide access and turning around so his back is to Hank, arms braced against the tree before him. “Fuck me as hard as you can.”

“You got it.” Hank lines himself up and Connor holds his breath, almost vibrating with anticipation.

He’s sure he’ll fall apart when the head’s in. It rubs against his walls perfectly, making him shudder with a moan, and Hank makes a low, rough noise behind him as Connor squeezes around him. The rest of the shaft slides in easily, aided by how wet Connor is, and he’s never loved the feeling of being filled quite like this.

Hank moves slowly inside of him, thrusts leisurely and gentle, and Connor can’t help the growl that escapes him, sharp with static. “Hank…”

“Don’t need to tell me twice,” Hank says, snapping his hips forward.

“Ah!” Connor’s head thunks forward against his arms and he spreads his legs wider, feeling like he’s barely holding on as Hank pounds him. Each thrust hits deep inside of him, pushing a pulse of pleasure through his body until he’s sure he’s going to melt into a pile of goo. It’s all he can do to stay upright, waves of sensation overtaking him, feeling both familiar and new all at once.

The static of his voice builds into a whine. Slick slips down his legs and the air is heavy with the smell of Hank and lubricant, the sound of birdsong interrupted with the hard slaps of Hank’s hips meeting his.

He comes with his cheek against the tree and Hank fucking him like his life depends on it, his vocal modulator turning silent as he comes, clamping down around Hank’s cock. Hank holds him tightly, thrusting twice more before his moans turn to grunts as he comes, legs shaking.

They stay together until it’s too much for Hank. He slips out, one arm still supporting Connor as he tucks himself away, taking away his arm only long enough to zip and button up his pants.

“You good?” he asks quietly, voice tender. “Connor?”

Connor gives him a thumbs up.

Hank kisses his cheek. “You okay? Need any help?”

He considers his pride for a moment, but after being fucked against a tree, he figures that shouldn’t be a priority. “I’m not sure I can stand if I unlock my legs.”

“I got you.” Hank helps dress Connor, who once again curses himself for being insatiable when Hank zipping up his jeans is enough to stir his interest again. “There.”

Connor promptly drops to the ground. He has enough control to put himself in a sitting position, leaning his back against the tree.

Hank settles beside him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “Wow. That checkup got you that hot and bothered, huh?”

“There’s always an adjustment period after maintenance,” Connor says. He feels like he’s in a daze. The edge has finally been taken off, at least for the moment. “This malfunction should resolve soon. Holy shit.” He turns his head to look straight at Hank. “Tell me your bragging earlier wasn’t baseless.”

“I can’t go all night, but yeah, a few hours is doable. And worth it.” He kisses Connor, slow and lingering, and Connor melts into it. “Just tell me what you need and you’ll have it.”

“I might need a day off work,” he mutters. “Or two.”

“I’ll let Jeffrey know.”

“And a new showerhead.”

Hank chuckles. “Vibes not good enough for you?”

“Does it feel the same?” Connor asks.

“...No.”

Connor relaxes, leaning his head against Hank’s chest. “Then I want a new showerhead.”

“Mhm.” Hank sighs. “And when did you order one?”

“Yesterday.”

He laughs, and Connor laughs with him, the static in his voice starting to fade.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Find me on twitter @gildedfrost (18+)


End file.
